


Wings

by Colamiilk



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I like wings, I mean i guess you could read it as OVA or whatever but it was written for their crybaby versions, Literally just happy shit for a couple that doesn't normally get any, M/M, Ryo's satan but everyone isn't dead, This doesn't make any canonical sense its just cute, crybaby verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: Reaching his hand upward his arm was stopped short by a soft feathery wall. The weight on his stomach responded to the touch with a weird twitch and stir. Akira sighed out in relief. Ryo had just fallen asleep on him, he wasn’t in any real danger.





	1. Fluffy Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> I come to everything like years late so in this situation i'm actually pretty proud i got here only 6 months late. Uhm I've only seen Crybaby and Amon of the apocalypse soooo if theres plot holes im sorry? Idk this is pretty mundane so idk what kinda plot holes there'd be.

He felt so horribly lost. His heart beat heavily against his ribs as he took shaky breaths inward. Was he dying? Why was it so hot? Why did his head throb so bad? Shifting weakly he threw his head to the side trying to get a deep anchoring breath, only to breathe in a mouthful of fluff and choke horribly. 

Akira flew up from where he laid with a start. At least he tried to, he couldn’t bend well with this weird heavy weight on his chest and soon fell back limply. What? What on earth? Where was he? It was so dark he couldn’t even see his hand in front of his own face… 

Wiping the sweat off his forehead he tried to wiggle himself out from under whatever he was pinned by. No luck. Worry wormed it's way into his gut as he tried to remember what he had been doing before falling unconscious. He couldn’t recall doing anything that would’ve put him in this situation… unless…

Reaching his hand upward his arm was stopped short by a soft feathery wall. The weight on his stomach responded to the touch with a weird twitch and stir. Akira sighed out in relief. Ryo had just fallen asleep on him, he wasn’t in any real danger. 

Moving his hand down to cup the back of Ryo’s head the blonde moaned and leaned into his touch, all his wings shifting around them before settling again. Akira had to bite his tongue to not laugh and squirm at the ticklish feeling of thousands of feathers rubbing against him. 

When the angel finally stilled Akira sighed, he didn’t want to move and wake Ryo up but the oppressive heat was forcing him to realize he was going to have to. He knew from previous nights spent by the other’s side that there was no escaping the tight grasp of Ryo’s wings without some serious help. 

“Ryo. Ryo.” Shaking the angel’s shoulder he lifted the other off of him slightly. He hoped he could wake Ryo up just enough to slip out of his iron grip but not enough that the other wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep. It was almost impossible to get Ryo to go to bed and Akira didn’t want to wake him up in one of his rare moments of actually sleeping and not just passing out.

Ryo shifted again, his wings moved a bit letting some fresh air and a bit of the bright morning light in before closing tight back around them. Akira felt the cool air and breathed in with a sigh of relief, he still needed to get Ryo to let go but it felt a lot less pressing now that he could breathe. 

“Come on Ryo, I need you to let go.” Apparently Ryo was slightly awake, or at least awake enough that when Akira said the words ‘let go’ all his wings tensed up to hold him tighter. Wheezing a bit as the force behind Ryo’s wings squeezed him tight he realized this wasn’t going to be a day he could easily slip away. 

“Ryo…” The wings squeezed tighter and Ryo buried his face deeper into Akira’s side, his hands clenching from there place in Akira’s chest hair. Akira was starting to get the distinct feeling Ryo was very much awake right now and wasn’t going to let Akira go anytime soon. Sighing he brushed his hair back with a dumb grin. 

Ryo was so cute and clingy… His wings were the softest down you could imagine. It felt like heaven in the tiny space Ryo had created for them, Akira just wished it wasn’t so stuffy. There was a moment he just sat, enjoying the warm space between them with a soft sigh. 

It couldn’t last forever though. Rubbing his hands up and down Ryo’s sides he smiled when the angel began to chirr and relax his grip, weakly melting into Akira. There was a bit of guilt that tickled Akira’s heart as he reached around to caress the other’s back, his hands creeping towards where the strong wings met delicate flesh. 

Pinching the base of one of the wings Ryo jumped, the wing that was fiddled with twitching out and releasing him. The light that now streamed in from the hole in Ryo’s wing cocoon made Akira squint horribly. 

It was clear the small blonde was starting to become aware of what was happening, his face twitching and contorting at the bright light that shined in. Akira began to try and wiggle his way out, grabbing another wing and pinching when he realized the opening was nowhere near big enough. 

He had to get out of here fast, if Ryo woke up fully before he escaped he knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere. The other was a fairly cranky riser, there was no doubt in Akira’s mind that he was going to be pissed that Akira had forced him to wake. 

Cringing at how the other’s hands pulled at his chest hair he swore under his breath as he untangled him and slipped out. Freedom! Finally! Swinging one of his legs over the bed he stood up only to feel his other ankle be caught in a firm grasp. Of course as soon as he thought he was in the clear all his hope would be ripped away.

Akira didn’t want to turn around, he didn’t want to see what was waiting for him. Eventually he realized he had no other choice and turned, paling when he saw the horrid glare Ryo was giving him. He had been so close… he had almost made it… 

The giant white shirt they had cut and tied so his wings could stick out the back had stretched with Ryo’s lazy attempt to sit up, his soft white shoulders peeking out the neck hole and showing off the love bites from the night before. 

There was something horribly intimidating about seeing Ryo stare at him through the tiny opening he had created. He felt like he was going to die. 

“Akira…” flinching at the morning heavy voice that barked at him he gave a weak smile, shouting in surprise when Ryo tugged on his ankle and made him fall back into the sheets below. 

Ryo didn’t give Akira anytime to react, quickly grabbing onto his shoulders and climbing on top of him. All his wings flared out around them before swallowing them whole, back into their inky dark embrace. Akira pupils widened as they tried to look for the angel in the darkness. 

“Ryo,, I have to get up…” The angel didn’t so much as shift in acknowledgement and Akira found his heart fall. He really wasn’t going to get out of this, was he? Poking Ryo’s face a few times the angel ran out of the patience to ignore him and grabbed his hands. 

There fingers interlocked as the angel sat up just enough that he wouldn’t have to release his wing’s grasp but could still look Akira in the eyes. 

“You don’t need to. You don’t need to be anywhere but by me.” Sighing out his nose Akira wiggled his hands away from the angel’s, only feeling a little bit bad about Ryo’s upset expression. As soon as his hands were free he grabbed onto the other’s shoulders and began shaking him. 

“Ryoooo I have to pee!” Ryo’s wings twitched at that giving Akira the slight bit of hope that he’d be released and could finally get up. Unfortunately Ryo’s face, which had been wide eyed and surprised, fell back into his normal unimpressed stare.

“Hold it.” With that the angel flopped back down onto Akira’s chest, getting himself comfortable again. Akira’s heart dropped. Ryo couldn’t be serious could he? That excuse always worked! No one ever wanted someone to piss the bed! Looking down at Ryo in shock he grabbed the angel’s cheeks and squeezed. 

“Noooo! You know it doesn’t work that way! Let me go!” There was a beat of silence after he said that, Ryo seemed to be thinking extremely hard about what was said. Confused what could possibly be so thought provoking about him needing to go to the bathroom he dropped the teasingly dramatic act. Was Ryo okay?

“Ryo?” The angel shifted, burying his face into Akira’s chest and holding himself tensely enough that Akira forgot his burning need to escape. What had happened? 

“If I let you go you won’t come back will you?” Everything froze for a second before he was whapped with a horrible guilt. Ryo was right, that was exactly what he was planning to do… 

“I’ll come back, I promise.” Ryo looked skeptical but started to slowly unfurl his wings. As he sat back on his knees finally unpinning Akira he looked off to the side with a horribly sad expression. Akira felt his heart squeeze, he didn’t really have to go to the bathroom but he was going to ride that lie to hell now, he didn’t want to admit to Ryo he was just looking for excuses to get away. 

“I’ll be right back, promise.” Restating what he said he put out his pinky with a cheeky smile watching as Ryo’s face turned pink. Akira could tell the other thought the little display was stupid but couldn’t help but twine there little fingers together as his face twitched with the beginnings of a smile. Lighting up at the angel’s poor attempt to hide his pleasure Akira kissed his cheek before springing up. 

“You better or I’ll send Jenny to drag you right back.” Akira found himself paling at that threat, looking back at Ryo’s red face with a horrified expression. When Ryo noticed Akira was staring at him he arched a brow as if asking ‘well are you going to go?’ stumbling back he ran out the room and down the hall as if Ryo was going to chase him or something.


	2. Soft fur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was for the angel fuckers so this chapter is for the demon fuckers (cough cough me)
> 
> Also credit to @Milli-Van-Vanilli for the wing scar idea! Her redemption AU is super cute (this isn't exactly the same bc my Ryo's still Satan but close enough XD)

How long did it take the average person to pee anyway? 

Akira stared into the mirror blankly, his rather intense staring contest with himself grew boring and his attention finally began to drift back to Ryo. He wanted to go back, but if he went back too soon Ryo would know he was lying and didn’t actually have to pee. 

He should’ve been like timing this, like miming the actions to sorta get a time in mind about how long this all took. But now he hadn’t and it was too late and he was screwed. All the panic swelling up in his chest made him stand on his toes, and he sorta vibrated a bit before finally forcing himself to realize how stupid he was being. 

Why on Earth would he think Ryo was keeping track of how long it took him anyway? There was no way he’d find out Akira was lying… Telling himself that again in a poor attempt to convince himself he let out a shaky sigh.

It took him a minute, but when he finally steeled himself he turned, ready to take a firm step out the door. But before he could even turn the doorknob he froze solid. What if he had to pee in like 3 minutes? Then Ryo would surely know he hadn’t gone now. 

Banging his head against the door he let out a silent scream. Aaaa, why had he lied? This was causing him far more panic then it was worth. 

When he finally managed to convince himself to leave the dark dread cloud he had created in Ryo’s bathroom and slink over to the bedroom door he was a mess. He shook as he reached out for the doorknob, unsure why he was so worried. 

As the door squeaked open he took in a giant breath and let it fly the rest of the way open. For a moment he was surprised at how dark it was. He hadn’t expected anything in the room to have changed while he was gone- sleepy Ryo was pretty much an immovable lump. But surprisingly, in the time he had been gone the angel had decided to draw all the blinds, a task that wasn’t easy with his floor to ceiling windows.  

Still, that by far was not the most surprising thing that laid waiting for Akira. 

No, what was most shocking was Ryo himself. The blonde was laying on his side, his body shifting ever so slightly with the deep breaths of sleep. His white shirt was gaping open, the knots they had tied to contain his wings now working as the only thing keeping Ryo from being completely shirtless. Even with the pathetic little knots trying to hold the back together the angel’s entire back was on display, showing off a set of 6 giant jagged white scars, all lined up in pretty rows along his back where his wings  _ should’ve  _ been. 

Akira’s jaw dropped, he looked around for a bit as if there’d be something or someone to explain what he was looking at. As expected there wasn’t anything, and after a few moments of silent processing Akira stepped in, closing the door behind him a bit louder then necessary to alert the sleeping angel he was here. 

The other still didn’t respond though, Akira tilted his head in confusion. Had he conked back out? Shifting awkwardly Akira shuffled towards the bed, stopping right as his knees hit the edge. Ryo’s bed was so goddamn big that he’d have to actually get in to reach the angel without needing to awkwardly lean his entire body over. 

If Ryo had fallen back asleep he really shouldn’t wake him up, he was probably upset enough about being woken up the first time. And for him to draw the blinds to get more sleep meant he must’ve been really tired too… But… He also couldn’t just drop this! Why was Ryo…

The words  _ ‘human’  _ froze on Akira’s tongue. He- He didn’t want to jump to conclusions like that yet… He didn’t want to get his hopes up. 

Kneeling down on the side of the bed he tried to get in while rustling Ryo the least. He knew he was going to have to wake the other up, but he wanted to postpone that for as long as he could. Until he could at least get his own thoughts in order. 

“Ryo?” The angel rolled over onto his back, arching in a small stretch before letting his head lull over to stare at Akira with lidded eyes. When he noticed who had entered he sat up more to actually address the other boy properly. Akira was still too busy trying to process what he was looking at though. 

Now that he could see the other head on he noticed way more. Ryo’s skin was soft and pale but no longer glowing, his eyes while still shiny were nowhere near as blinding as they were, his hair had gone back to it's short cropped cut Akira had been so familiar with. He was human again… He really was… 

So why did Akira feel so weird about it? 

Ryo as an angel- Ryo as  _ Satan  _ had been shocking and had left a sour taste in his mouth for sure but… he had still loved the other… hadn’t he? Yeah… He had… Akira knew he had. Still, something about seeing Ryo… human Ryo, the one he had fallen in love with, the one that taught him how to live as Devilman, the one who had taught him how to live in general… 

It made Akira’s heart twist in ways he didn’t understand. 

Maybe… maybe it was because he thought he had lost this Ryo forever. And while he had loved Ryo in all his new angelic glory, he had still longed for the days they were just humans. At least for when Ryo was human and they could actually go outside without causing some sort of uprise. 

Finally getting the frog out of his throat Akira croaked out the question that he was surprised Ryo hadn’t already answered. 

“What happened to you?” Ryo tilted his head, daring to act confused for even a second as if it wasn’t obvious what Akira was asking. Ryo looked at his hands for a bit, like he was still processing his change himself before finally, mercifully, answering. 

“I can go back and forth like you can.” Akira’s mind ran a mile a minute with that answer, a million new questions popping up in his mind. Ryo could be a human whenever he wanted!?! Why didn’t he tell him until now? How much had they missed out on?? 

“Did you know you could? Why did you change now?” Ryo held his arms in his hands, looking off to the side with a bit of a glare. He skipped over the first question, much to Akira’s annoyance, but luckily answered the second. Maybe a bit too honestly.

“I thought… you might prefer to hold a human…” Something in Akira’s chest hurt horribly with that. The high of knowing Ryo could change was completely replaced and overtaken by the pain of knowing the other didn’t really like being one, and had changed for his sake. 

Crawling across the white sheets he threw his arms around the stationary Ryo, who didn’t even blink as he approached. Akira felt a bit sick as he stared at the covered windows blankly, he was always forgetting how concerned Ryo was with keeping him by his side, how worried the angel was that he’d leave and never come back. 

How willing he was to change to keep Akira.

Ryo shifted in Akira’s grip, obviously uncomfortable as he curled into a small ball against the other’s chest. It was worrying how fearful Ryo was acting, it wasn’t like the other to be anything but annoyingly smug. Akira was unsure if he hated anything more than Ryo being scared, especially when he was there.

He wanted Ryo to feel safe with him, to not have to worry when he was by his side. Hearing he wasn’t… well, it never felt good. Ryo shifted again, repositioning himself so he could get his arms free from Akira’s death grip. There was a moment Akira whined, thinking Ryo was trying to get away. 

Instead Ryo wrapped his arms around Akira’s head, pulling the demon closer until their foreheads touched. Akira gasped slightly, amazed at the other’s rare show of vulnerability. The amazement didn’t last long however, as time passed with little to no movement from the blonde Akira’s heart began to fall. 

“Ryo are you okay?” Akira immediately flinched at his words. Ugh, of course Ryo wasn’t okay! He had just said he had turned back into a human because he was worried! Obviously he was upset, Akira only wished he had any idea of what he could say to make it better. 

Saying that he liked Ryo as an angel and as a human felt a bit cheesy, and he worried Ryo might not take him seriously. He juggled with different ways to put that, completely forgetting he had asked a question in the first place. He really didn’t expect Ryo to acknowledge his question at all, he had ignored way less dumb questions then that before. 

The blonde seemed to be filled with surprises today though, he fidgeted a bit before finally letting a long sigh out through his nose. Akira could only stare down at the angel in his lap, moving his legs around Ryo and pulling him in closer. 

His eyes were closed under the soft veil of blonde lashes, he didn’t see when Akira tilted his head curiously. At least, he shouldn’t of been able. Somehow he still knew though, and he looked up at Akira with giant blue eyes and a worried gaze. 

Akira’s heart twisted up. Ryo wasn’t one to ever show his worry, it wasn’t until after he became an angel that Akira had any inkling to what he was thinking at all. Akira knew how hard it was for Ryo to say how he felt, so he waited patiently as Ryo considered his words, hesitation still apparent when he finally spoke.

“Without my wings… I feel… I feel like we’re vulnerable… I feel like I can’t protect you.” Akira’s mouth opened slightly before snapping back shut. As bitter as it tasted to know Ryo didn’t feel safe with him, that he didn’t trust Akira to protect them- Akira swallowed, he was getting off track. 

What he needed to focus on now was the problem that Ryo wanted to turn back into an angel, which would be fine… but Akira was glad to have the boy he had grown up with back at his side. Plus it was kind of relieving knowing that when they woke up next he wouldn’t feel like he was drowning in fluff, and he wouldn’t have to wake up Ryo to go do whatever he needed to do. 

Still if Ryo was more comfortable as an angel then Akira didn’t want to force him to stay human for his sake. Disappointment laced his veins as he began to say what was probably on both their minds. 

Before he could get the words out though he had an idea.

“Ryo… would… uh…” Suddenly he was far to shy. This was a terrible idea, there was no one he could say it out loud it was far too embarrassing. His entire body felt like it was on fire as his mouth moved silently. Closing his lips firmly he looked away hoping that by some miracle Ryo wouldn’t question what he had tried to say. 

Unfortunately Ryo didn’t give him enough pity for that and asked the question Akira was dreading.

“What is it?” He wanted to die. He wanted to get up and hide under Ryo’s bed, there was no way the blonde would be strong enough to drag him out from under there. It’d be safe and warm and he could still be by Ryo without having to feel the other’s judgemental eyes on him. 

He actually did shift, his body trying to run away without his minds input. He only managed to tense slightly before Ryo’s hands fisted into his hair and his eyes narrowed into a truly horrifying glare. The angel didn’t need to talk for Akira to know what he was thinking:  _ ‘I just put my heart out for you to see, don’t you dare run away and not do the same’.  _

Guilt clogged his throat, oh god he really had to do this didn’t he? He couldn’t think of any new response that would make sense in context here. If he told Ryo to turn back into an angel the other would know he was trying to cover it up, that he was just saying something random to hide what he actually wanted to say. And if Akira tried to go around this anymore who knew how mad Ryo would get… 

“I- It’s- Uhm…” Ryo’s glare didn’t fully fade as Akira tripped over his own tongue but it was clear he was trying to be patient. 

“I-if you're feeling vulnerable… uh.. Would you feel safer if I was Devilman?” Ryo’s eyes widened, his mouth opened in a small o before shutting once more. The angel shifted a bit before covering his mouth, hiding most of his face behind his small white hands. Akira felt his panic esclate at Ryo’s reaction and words began flooding out his mouth.

“I- I mean! You shouldn't have to always be the one worried about protecting us! I uh- nevermind.” Ryo was watching him with the most focused expression Akira had ever seen, and… what looked like a bit of a blush? 

“No, I’d.. I’d like that a lot Akira.” Yeah, there was definitely a tiny flush on Ryo’s face as he said it and Akira felt his heart skip. Ryo being embarrassed was such a rarity and Akira always ate it up. 

He couldn’t help the excited smile that creeped up his face as he let go of Ryo, moving away to give himself room to transform. Akira didn’t particularly get why Ryo always looked so excited watching him turn into Devilman but he didn’t really care either, he just liked seeing the other so happy.

By the time he was done transforming Akira was shocked. He was  _ huge _ . Akira had always known Devilman was much larger than him but he hadn’t realized by how much until now. Ryo’s giant bed was still big enough for him, but just barely. And Ryo himself… He looked like a doll. Akira had only seen him from a distance like this. Up close… 

Up close he was forced to realize how delicate Ryo was as a human. And Akira couldn’t help but feel a bit scared being this close to him as Devilman. He knew the angel didn’t heal any faster than any other human, and that he broke just as easily as them too. He supposed Ryo could just turn into an angel if things went too poorly but… Akira would rather die than hurt Ryo enough for that to be necessary.  

But he also knew it’d be crazy easy for that to be necessary; just a bit too rough and he could snap Ryo’s human form into pieces. And yet the angel was trusting him completely. As Akira’s arms shakily opened to hug the other Ryo practically flew into Akira’s arms. As they lied down he snuggled into the devilman’s chest completely relaxed, unconcerned with the danger the demon brought with him. 

Unfurling his wings delicately Akira wrapped them gently around Ryo. They weren’t as soft as Ryo’s wings but from the way the angel reacted it was clear he didn’t mind. He looked so happy peeking out the top of his wing’s cocoon like hold, his head pillowed on Akira’s chest. He had to hold himself back to not squeeze Ryo to death he was so happy. 

Akira had never really used his wings for anything like this before, and suddenly he understood why Ryo always wanted his wings wrapped tight against Akira. It felt good, not only were his arms wrapped against Ryo, but with his wings wrapping around them as well it felt like he had every little bit of the angel as close to him as possible. 

It made it feel like Ryo was a part of him, like nothing could harm the angel while they were like this. No wonder Ryo was so antsy when neither of their wings were out. Akira had a feeling he’d feel the same after this. 

There was a weird rumble from Ryo and Akira was snapped out of his thoughts. Looking down his mouth opened a bit in shock when he realized the rumbling was Ryo purring, the angel was moving ever so slightly with his purrs, swaying them both to sleep. 

In all the time he knew Ryo Akira didn’t think he had ever seen him so happy. His heart was positively melting at the cute display Ryo was making. He wanted to watch this forever, but it didn’t take him much longer then Ryo to fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sleepy and sad lately, can I get Akira to drown me in his wings -q-)?

**Author's Note:**

> There'll be a few chapters of this but they'll all be just wing related cuddling. I like hugs and I like wings I'm a simple man with simple needs. I've also been in a hell of a slump recently so i'm sorry if this isn't very good.


End file.
